rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Tallest Roller Coasters 2015
Are you afraid of heights? If you aren't, good job. If you are, too bad. Here are the Top 10 Tallest Roller Coasters in the World of 2015 10: Thunder Dolphin Thunder Dolphin is currently the tallest hypercoaster in the world and Japan's second tallest roller coaster, rising at 262 ft. Located at Tokyo Dome City Attractions, it opened on May 1, 2003. The Intamin steel roller coaster closed in 2011 for three years due to an accident but today it is fully operating. 9: Intimidator 305 At 305 ft, Intimidator 305 is Kings Dominion tallest roller coaster, located in Virginia, USA. Created by Intamin, it is a favorite to thrill seekers. It is among the fastest roller coasters in the world. It opened to the public on April 2, 2010, being voted best new roller coaster of the year. It is the shortest Giga coaster in the world. It is well known for its intense turns. 8: Leviathan This monster at 306 ft. is Canada's tallest roller coaster and its biggest. Located at Canada's Wonderland , it attracts a lot of thrill seekers. It is the first Giga coaster to be built by Bolliger & Mabillard. It was unleashed on April 27, 2016. 7: Millennium Force Millennium Force is the ancestor of all Giga coasters, being the first roller coaster to break the 300-foot barrier. Millennium Force is also the first roller coaster to install a cable lift. At 310 ft, it held the record for the tallest and fastest roller coaster circuit in the world for about three months, opening to the public on May 13, 2000. Located at Cedar Point as a giant among all roller coasters, it is a very popular favorite attraction to mankind. It is also among the longest roller coasters in the world. 6: Steel Dragon 2000 Steel Dragon 2000 is the only Giga coaster that is not in North America, and the only Giga coaster manufactured by Morgan. It held the record of the tallest, longest, and fastest roller coaster circuit in the world at its opening in 2000. It lost two records, but today it is the longest roller coaster in the world. Today it is also Japan's tallest, second fastest, and longest roller coaster, located at Nagashima Spa Land. It is 318 ft. high. 5: Fury 325 Fury 325 at Carowinds is the newest member of the Giga coasters, the tallest roller coasters, the fastest, and the longest. At 325 ft, it is the tallest Giga coaster in the world, ignoring Tower of Terror II . Fury 325 is also among the scariest roller coasters in the world. It is very beloved to thrill seekers around the world. Fury 325 opened to the public in 2015. Fury 325 is well known for its helix, long drop, and the record of being the longest steel roller coaster in North America. 4: Tower of Terror II Tower of Terror II is Australia's tallest roller coaster and fastest, rising to 377 ft. Opening on January 23, 1997, it was the tallest roller coaster for a couple of months. Regarding its drop, some people do not consider this shuttle coaster to be a Giga coaster. 3: Superman: Escape from Krypton This steel shuttle roller coaster is the tallest and fastest at Six Flags Magic Mountain , in the West Coast of USA, at 415 ft. As Tower of Terror II is not considered to be a Giga coaster, Superman also is not considered to be a strata coaster to people. It held the record of the tallest roller coaster in the world as Superman: The Escape at its opening couple months after Tower of Terror II for an amazing 6 years until the birth of a strata coaster circuit. 2: Top Thrill Dragster Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point is the first strata coaster in the world, breaking the 400-foot barrier. It held the record of the tallest and fastest roller coaster in the world on May 4, 2003. It is 420 ft. high and thrill seekers love this roller coaster. 1: Kingda Ka Kingda Ka is currently the tallest roller coaster in the world, built by Intamin, at 456 ft. At its opening in 2005, it was the tallest and fastest. Formula Rossa of Ferrari World in 2010 stole the record of being the fastest. And soon, Kingda Ka will lose its record for being the tallest as Skyscraper , the first to break the 500-foot barrier, is being built in Florida, scheduled to open in 2017. There will be a lot of changes to this list when the year 2017 comes across. It is confirmed that Thunder Dolphin and Intimidator 305 will be knocked off the list as Skyscraper will be the tallest roller coaster in the world. And PortAventura is going to get a Giga coaster with the same model as Top Thrill Dragster that will be at about 360 ft. There are chances that Kings Island will get a B&M Giga Coaster that will surpass Fury 325 but be below the Giga at PortAventura. Also, there are rumors that Knot Berry's Fram will get a Giga coaster as well with Busch Gardens Tampa regarding Gwazi's removal. We will see in the future anyway. Category:Record Holders Lists